Various engine parts include one or more pulleys, all of which are driven by a single belt. With time, the pulleys can begin rattling or squeaking, which can indicate the pulley is deteriorating. However, because a single belt operates all the pulleys, it is difficult to determine which pulley is deteriorating.
The present invention features an engine pulley testing device for allowing a user to detect a damaged engine pulley. The engine pulley testing device comprises a first support arm pivotally connected to a second support arm, a third support arm attached to the first and second support arms via a brace component, and three pulleys. An engine belt can be wrapped around the pulleys.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.